


Interruption

by neurological



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, i can’t wait for part II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurological/pseuds/neurological
Summary: Ellie and Dina finally get some alone time but any time Ellie is gone for too long, Joel gets worried and hunts her down.





	Interruption

It was the first time in weeks that Ellie and Dina were finally going to have some alone time. Sure, they went on patrol together just the two of them, but that wasn’t the same. On patrol they could never let their guard down long enough to entertain the desires they both shared. Not to mention, at any moment they could run into other people on patrol and have to explain themselves. 

Tonight was one of the rare nights that they both had no patrol nor any other obligations. The plan was to meet sometime after sunset when it was dark, and head to the movie house located in town. It was a place where Tommy had had a huge screen set up in an unused house. He knocked down all the walls, took out all the appliances, and set up rows of chairs that could accommodate at least thirty or forty people at a time. Ellie and Dina went to all the movie nights they could afford to go to, but tonight there was no showings. Tonight, they would technically be sneaking in without permission and playing a movie just for themselves. They could get in trouble if caught for being out late, but the worst would be getting kitchen duty or clean-up duty. There was a soft curfew around the settlement for safety reasons, but that was mostly in place for the younger teenagers who were going through a rebellious stage. Ellie liked to think she had already had her rebellious stage and this little excursion was nothing more than carefully planned romance. 

She met Dina outside the movie house, who was wearing jeans and a long sleeve sweater, and Ellie was wearing her typical jeans and button down red flannel. They both found it pointless to dress up too fancy. Although, Dina wore the occasional dress if she was feeling it. Ellie had only seen her in a dress all of three times in five years of knowing her, though, if that was any indication of how often “occasional” really was.

“You’re late.” Dina said with a mirthful stare and smirk on her lips.

Ellie made a face and scoffed, “Well I’m here, aren’t I?” Then she proceeded to glance around the area, down the streets as far as she could see, and when she was sure no one was within eyeshot, she leaned forward and gave her girlfriend a kiss. Dina smiled into the kiss and Ellie could feel tension exit her body at the softness of Dina.

“C’mon, let's go in!” Dina whispered in excitement. She grabbed Ellie’s hand and walked/skipped up to the door. She gave the knob a twist and tug, but it was locked. She pouted at Ellie. “Wait, what was the plan for getting in here? I totally forgot Tommy locks it after movie night.”

Ellie dug around in her pocket, she had come prepared for this, and held up a bobby pin. “Ooo- my hero!” Dina said dramatically.

Heat rose up to Ellie’s cheeks, but she pretended to roll her eyes as if it didn’t affect her. She was all-too-aware of Dina’s eyes hungerly watching her as she crouched down to get a better view of the lock. She worked her magic on the lock and silently praised Joel for all the shivs he used to open locked doors, when the door popped open. Dina let out a high pitched, approving squeal.

“Shh! We don’t want to send out a bat signal here, geez…” Ellie teased her girlfriend. But Dina has always been so much better at teasing _her_ so she instantly regretted picking that battle when she responded with, “Well if they didn’t hear that, they’ll _definitely_ hear the sounds we make later…”

Again, Ellie struggled with the temperature of her face and now other parts of her body. Rather than feeding Dina’s teasing anymore she changed the subject. “What movie do you want to watch?” She dropped down on her knees in front of the large cabinet that housed the entire collection of films Jackson had to offer. All things considered, it was a decent sized collection with easily a hundred different movies. And there were still a good half that Ellie had never seen yet. 

Dina snickered, “Hmm, I don’t know if we even need a movie… I could watch you get down on your knees for hours.”

Ellie turned her face just enough to give Dina a _look_. It was a cross between amusement and annoyance, if that were even possible. Whatever the case, it made Dina burst into a fit of laughter. In between breaths she gasped, “You should’ve… seen… your face! Relax, babe, I’m only kidding! Sort of.”

“Ha ha, you’re so _hilarious_. Just you wait, I'll totally get you back!” Ellie turned her focus back to the movies in part so she could hide her smile from Dina. It would be the end if Dina saw how much she loved the teasing. “How about this one?” She held up a movie called ‘Dawn of the Wolf’ that she remembered seeing advertisements for all over the place when she and Joel were traveling. He said it was a teenager movie, but it was one of the last movies released before everything went to hell, so Ellie had to admit she was curious to watch it. Joel wouldn’t watch it with her because it brought back painful memories of Sarah. 

Dina squinted her eyes at the movie. She seemed to be judging the whole thing by the cover art. “It looks really shitty… but it’s perfect!” She finally said with an overjoyed smile.

About half an hour after the movie started and the pair had gotten situated in a comfortable enough position on the floor with blankets beneath them and one large one covering them both, Dina started making her move. At first, Ellie wrote it off as an accidental touch here and there, but then the movements became more precise, more purposeful. And it drove Ellie nuts. Dina rubbed her thigh slowly and only stopped to squeeze the flesh there every so often. Then she nuzzled her face into Ellie’s neck and Ellie could feel the tickle of her breathing and the electric sensation whenever Dina’s lips brushed against the soft skin there. 

She tried her best to focus on the movie playing, but Dina had been right, the movie was awful. It suddenly dawned on Ellie why Dina had agreed to watch it if she thought it would be bad, seducing her was Dina’s plan all along. Not that Ellie could complain _too_ much. She was rather enjoying the motions of Dina’s hand on her thigh and lips on her neck. Before long, Ellie couldn’t handle it anymore so she turned her head to capture Dina’s lips with her own. It was a heated kiss, hungry for more. Ellie’s stomach flipped in delight when Dina’s hand moved inward from her thigh, inching closer to the place that throbbed for contact. But Dina wasn’t going to give her what she wanted that quickly, no, she was never the type to give in so easily. She removed her hand completely and positioned herself so that she straddled Ellie’s hips. Their kisses became more and more sloppy with need. Ellie bit Dina’s bottom lip gently and earned herself a moan. They broke apart for a moment so that Dina could take off her sweater which put her boobs directly in front of Ellie’s face. 

Ellie took the opportunity and pulled Dina close enough to kiss the area between the two perfectly round breasts. The other girl threw her head back and rocked her hips against Ellie. Both girls were breathing heavy just from sheer excitement and need. The movie had long been forgotten.

In fact, most awareness had been forgotten to the point of neither girl noticing the door swinging open. It wasn’t until Ellie felt Dina freeze her movements and her face staring straight ahead like a deer caught in headlights that Ellie turned her head to see Joel standing in the walkway of the rows of chairs. His face was hard and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest.

“Fucking shit.” Ellie muttered under her breath. Kitchen duty or clean-up duty sounded much, much better than this. She was in for a long talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I enjoy writing quick little one-shots and I’m So Ready for Part II and Ellie/Dina moments.


End file.
